Character AOL Profiles
by MaurderMoonyLover
Summary: Imagine if HP characters were on AOL, and had profiles. What do you think would be on them? Well then, here you go!
1. Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter AOL Profiles  
  
Chapter 1: Ginny's Profile  
  
Name:  
  
Ginny (Weasley)  
  
Location:  
  
The Burrow  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Marital Status:  
  
*sigh*Harry*sigh*i wish*sigh*  
  
Hobbies & Interests:  
  
Stalking Harry, having conversations with Harry, kissing pictures of Harry  
at night, trying to make my dolls resemble Harry  
  
Favorite Gadgets:  
  
My diary  
  
My pictures of Harry  
  
My eyes so I can look at Harry  
  
My mouth so I can talk to Harry  
  
My ears so I can hear Harry talk  
  
Occupation:  
  
Student, Gryffindor chaser, Harry obsesser  
  
Personal Quote:  
  
I surrender my heart to Harry James Potter 


	2. Ron Weasley

Harry Potter AOL Profiles  
  
Chapter 2: Ron Weasley  
  
Name: Ronald Weasley  
  
Location: the burrow Some place in England, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry most of the year  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Marital Status: i dunno, umm,depends really  
  
Hobbies & Interests: wizarding chess, quidditch (go chudley cannons), counting my freckles, competing with my five older brothers its alot to live up to!!  
  
Favorite Gadgets: most of my stuff is rubbish. Damn i hate being poor.  
  
Occupation: brother to bill, charlie, fred, george, and ginny, Gryffindor prefect (HA!), proud keeper of the Gryffindor quidditch team  
  
Personal Quote: "can i see Uranus Lavender?"-fourth year. 


	3. Remus Lupin

Harry Potter AOL Profiles  
  
Chapter 3: Remus Lupin  
  
Name: Remus J. Lupin  
  
  
  
Location: It varies  
  
Gender: No response  
  
Marital Status: 3 Catnip 3  
  
  
  
Hobbies & Interests: Growling, Howling, Hearing Catnip Meowing  
  
Favorite Gadgets: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Occupation: Werewolf, former Defense against the dark arts teacher  
  
Personal Quote: ". . . and the worse that's happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom." 


	4. Dobby

Harry Potter AOL Profiles  
  
Chapter 4: Dobby  
  
Name: Dobby  
  
  
  
Location: Hogwarts  
  
Gender: House Elf  
  
Marital Status: Winky  
  
  
  
Hobbies & Interests: Harry Potter  
  
Favorite Gadgets: Lamps and closet doors  
  
Occupation: House elf at the Hogwarts School.  
  
Personal Quote: "Oh no no sir, no... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew sir..." 


	5. Gilderoy Lockhart

Harry Potter AOL Profiles  
  
Chapter 5: Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Name: Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Location: St. Mungos  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Marital Status: My face  
  
Hobbies & Interests: I'm not quite sure  
  
Favorite Gadgets: My face  
  
Occupation: *FAMOUS*  
  
Personal Quote: Care for an autograph? 


	6. Dean Thomas

Harry Potter AOL Profiles  
  
Chapter 6: Dean Thomas  
  
Name: Dean Thomas  
  
Location: Home or Hogwarts  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Marital Status: Ginny *sigh* she seems so distant lately  
  
Hobbies & Interests: FOOTBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or as Americans would call it SOCCER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Favorite Gadgets: FOOTBALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or as Americans would call it SOCCER BALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Occupation: PLAYING FOOTBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Personal Quote: LETS PLAY FOOTBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Neville Longbottom

Harry Potter AOL Profiles  
  
Chapter 7: Neville Longbottom  
  
Name: Neville  
  
Location: With Grandma  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Marital Status: I wish  
  
Hobbies & Interests: Looking for Trevor  
  
Favorite Gadgets: Mimbelous Mimbeltonian  
  
Occupation: Looking for Trevor  
  
Personal Quote: I'm not sure that I have one 


	8. Hermione Granger

**Harry Potter AOL Profiles  
**  
Chapter 8: Hermione's Profile  
  
Name: Hermione Granger  
  
Location: It depends on the time of the year. Gender: Female  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Hobbies & Interests: reading, writing, homework, tutoring, working on promotion for S.P.E.W.

Favorite Gadgets: "Hogwarts, a History"  
  
Occupation: Student  
  
Personal Quote: "MY NAME IS NOT HERMY!"


End file.
